The Black Bullets
by kenadywright12
Summary: Miley and her mom move in with her new step dad and brother Joe, who is in the most dangerous gang at Malibu High. When she meets the gang she also meets the eye of another dangerous boy, Nick, who would kill to have her.


**Mileys P.O.V**

Waking up to a sunny morning always made me in a good mood, but not today. Today was the day i had to start school. A BRAND new school. Yup. Im living the typical 'Mother falls inove with the rich doctor causing them to move across the country and live with his family in their big Malibu mansion.' That was exactly my issue. Chace, my mothers new husband, was nice and all he... just tried to hard. He had one son. Joe. Not to sound weird but he was pretty attractive, wait, he's my step brother. Gross.

"Miley," My mother opened my bedroom door, "Are you excited for your first day?" She smiled at me with a warm, sincere smile.

I just nodded as i stood up and walked into my attached bathroom. I wasnt excited for today, and i couldnt lie to her. She WAS my mother after all. Once i heard her sigh and leave the room i walked over to my closet. I had no idea what to wear. What do californians wear anyways? Bikinis, Tanktops, Mini skirts, and sandals? I finally picked something out. It was a dark purple off-shoulder shirt with a black undershirt, my brand new buckle skinny jeans (btw, thanks chace!) and my black frindge boots. Once i was done with my hair and make-up i waslked dwnstairs into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Miley." Chace said to me, not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"Mornin'" I said with my Tennnessee accent. I looked next to Chace and saw Joe stand up from his seat next to him. He was wearing a 'Tapout' black tshirt with jeans that had holes, topped off with ratty, old, mud coverd black converse. He walked passed me and placed his cereal bowl in the sink before grabbing his keys and heading for the back door.

"Joseph get back here!" Chace yelled to his seventeen year old son. Joe did a loud annoyed sigh and walked back dragging his feet.

"What?" He said in monotone. He looked at me but stopped when i caught him.

"Your taking your sister to school today, son. Make sure to show her, her classes too." He said glancing at Joe for a split second. Joe rolled his eyes and turned, continuing to talk towards the door. When he realized i wasnt falling he turned around.

"You gonna come? Or do you wanna walk? He said clearly annoyed. I grabbed a apple and chased after him as he continued walking to his expensive sports car.

* * *

"Just come with me." Joe said to me once we were out of the car. I looked around. This school was huge. I noticed the people, they were all gorgeous. It was like i just jumped into a hollister magazine add. I was still focusing on all the people when i finally realized Joe had stopped walking when i accidently ran into him.

"Humph," I said as i stumbled backwards and he slightly chuckled, "Sorry i didnt notice we..." I trailed off once i noticed the four other people there with us. "Um, Hi?" I said trying to be friendly, which wasnt easy considering these people were basically ripping me apart in their heads.

"Who's the prep?" One of the brunette girls asked. She looked at me like i was barbie. Yet, she was proabably the most beautiful person i had ever seen. She was wearing a 'Guns 'n Roses' tshirt with wholey skinny jeans and converse that looked like Joe's, except hers were gray. I think.

Joe pointed towards me. "Bullets, meet my new sister. Miley." He said while pointing at me. I was confused. Who or what was 'bullets'. I looked around at the other people there other than mystery girl and Joe. There was one guy with blackish hair, with super tanned skin. He looked very chessuled and skulpted. He was holding a cigeratte in one hand and had the other hand around mystery girl. I looked over and saw another gorgeous girl. She had long black hair. She was wearing a black and white stripped shirt with black wholey jeans and vans with a pair of raybans on. Also holding a cigeratte. She looked as if she was waiting to kill someone. Then... I noticed another boy who was leaning on a tree. He was amazingly good looking. He had curly brown hair with amazing brown eyes. He was wearing basically the same thing as Joe and also had a cigerette. He looked up at me and scanned me and shook his head before throwing down the bud and stepping on it. I turned to Joe ready to ask for identificantion for these people, mostly the curly haird boy, but Joe beat me to it.

"This is Selena, Taylor, Demi, and Nick... We are.... 'The Black Bullets'." He said smirking as he lit a cigerette.


End file.
